nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Locations (Chisel 2)
A list of named locations in the game Chisel 2.Sections on areas include the shape of the planet, the colour of the planet, the level, and the enemies. Locations 'Foreman Buzz's home planet' Level: One Shape: Buzz's head Colour: Bluish-grey Objects: Gears, Drill Shack Enemies: Bunnyblades x1 A planet in the shape of Buzz's head. Purple gears are scattered around the perimeter of the planet with Buzz's drill shack on the left side of his head. A bunnyblade is present on the planet, constantly digging. ---- 'Asteroid belt' Level: Four Planets: Seven Colour: Black, light green Objects: Green glowers Enemies: Green shellbots The asteroid belt is made up of seven planets. This level is a reference to the 1979 game Asteroids. All the planets are black with a light green outline, along with the background also being pitch black. Six of the planets are meant to be asteroid shaped, while a small triangular planet is meant to look like the spaceship from Asteroids. Light green flowers are present on two planets, while green shellbots are present on a few of the planets. ---- 'The moon' Level: Five Planets: One Shape: Circle Colour: Yellow Objects: None Enemies: Boombots v.2 x8 The moon is a cameo of the main character from the 2007 Nitrome game Cheese Dreams. The planet is circle shaped. Two groups of four bomb crabs move clockwise around the planet. ---- 'Magic star' Level: Eight Planets: One Shape: Star Colour: Grey Objects: Magic wands, magician top hat Enemies: Bunnyblades x4 A grey star shaped planet infested by bunnyblades. Magic wands, carrots, and magician top hats appear on this planet, some of which are partially eaten. ---- 'Delta Quadrant' Level: Nine Planets: Three Shape: Smooth end rectangle Colour: Dark green Objects: Light posts, an avatar Enemies: Robearcops x1 The Delta Quadrant consists of three platforms which are rectangle-shaped but have smooth ends. A robearcop constantly chases Chiseler in this level. Light posts appear in the middle platform, shining a light. ---- 'Pears' Level: Ten Planets: Two Shape: Pears Colour: Green Objects: Stems Enemies: Bowlerbots x2 This area Chiseler ventures into consists of two pears. Both pears are pear shaped, have a stem, and both have bowlerbots rolling around. ---- 'Quackbot manufacturing plant' Level: Eleven Planets: One Shape: Egg in nest Colour: Brown, White Objects: None Enemies: Quackbots x3 The quackbot manufacturing plant is an egg-in-a-nest shaped plant guarded by three yellow quackbots. ---- 'Doughnut plains' Level: Fourteen Planets: One Shape: Doughnut Colour: Brown Objects: Cacti, roots Enemies: Red shellbots x3 Doughnut plains (spelled the British way) is a large doughnut shaped planet. One red shellbot moves around in the middle, while one moves around on the top. ---- 'Bunnyblade natural reserve' Level: Twenty Planets: Two Shape: Circle Colour: Light blue Objects: None Enemies: Bunnyblades A circle inside a circle. Chiseler starts on a circle in the middle of a circle. The circle he is on must be cut down, as the top circle is barricadebot guarded. Bunnyblades jump out from the middle planet and the top planet, and in high numbers too. These bunnyblades will hinder the player as they cut down the middle planet. The reserve is probably around as bunnyblades may be an endangered species. Trivia * The asteroid belt level is a reference the 1979 video game Asteroids. * The moon level is a reference to the Moon from the Cheese Dreams series. * The Doughnut Plains planet is a reference to Donut Plains from the Super Mario universe which serves as a location both in Super Mario Kart and in Super Mario World. Category:Lists Category:Chisel series Category:Locations